


Cure My Lonesome Blood

by orphan_account



Series: Here Comes The Heat [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes after a tough game, Geno just needs someone to take him out of his brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure My Lonesome Blood

**Author's Note:**

> GOD. Okay so for the past few days I’ve been whining to everyone I know about the sad, sad dearth of spanking fic in this fandom, and since no one would oblige me, I figured that if I couldn’t have decent spanking fic, no one would, and wrote it myself. Also I couldn’t log into my campus wifi today for whatever reason and I was tremendously bored, and this is apparently what happens when I’m tremendously bored. 
> 
> Title taken from Twins by Gem Club, which I listened to NONSTOP writing this, because apparently sad, lonely music makes me write spanking fic, because of course it does.

Sid knew with a single look at Geno that it was going to be one of _those_ nights. It had been a grinding game against Winnipeg, and one of Geno’s turnovers had led to the Jets scoring the game winning goal, a fact that Sid doubted had slipped Geno’s mind. Looking over at him now, Sid could see in the slump of his shoulders and the set of his mouth that he was still beating himself up over it. Geno had the tendency to take these things to heart, Sid knew, and was likely to brood over his mistakes for the rest of the night unless something was done to distract him.

Luckily, Sid was good at distracting Geno.

After the media had cleared, after the guys had all changed and were leaving for home, Sid made his way over to Geno’s stall. 

“Come home with me tonight,” he murmured quietly, clapping a hand on Geno’s shoulder. Geno glanced up at him, miserable, and nodded silently. Sid patted Geno’s shoulder again and made his way to his car, knowing Geno would follow in his.

On the drive home, Sid steeled himself for what was sure to be a draining night. But Geno needed this, Sid knew he did. And he loved Geno, and what Geno needed, Sid would provide.

Sid arrived at his house feeling settled. Geno pulled in to his driveway soon after, looking decidedly less so. Sid waited for him at the doorway, and guided him in, one hand on the small of Geno’s back. He led Geno quietly up the stairs to Sid’s bedroom. He turned to Geno, whose gaze remained stubbornly downcast. Sid smoothed his hands up Geno’s neck and gently turned his face to meet Sid’s.

Geno let out a shaky breath. “Sorry, Sid,” he mumbled, eyes flitting up to meet Sid’s briefly before returning to staring down at the carpet. 

Sid shushed him quietly, thumbs slowly tracing the line of Geno’s cheekbones. “You weren’t the only one out there, Geno,” he reminded him. Geno swallowed hard.

“Now,” Sid continued, moving his hands down to unbutton Geno’s dress shirt. “I want you to get undressed, and I want you to get on the bed on your hands and knees.”

Geno nodded hastily and shrugged out of his shirt, kicking off his shoes and removing his pants after. He went to the bed, as Sid asked. Sid stripped down to his boxers and undershirt, and then went to the bedside drawer where he kept the lube, and tossed it on the bed next to Geno. Sid took a moment to look at him, pale and lean, head bowed and waiting for further instruction. Sid crawled onto the bed, and reached out to smooth a hand down one skinny thigh. Geno shuddered underneath him. 

“You okay?” Sid asked. Geno wanted this, Sid was sure he did, but hearing it always made it easier. 

Geno nodded. “Yes,” he said, his voice rough and low. 

Sid took a deep breath, centering himself, and then brought his hand down sharply against the swell of Geno’s ass. He heard Geno’s sharp inhale, and slapped him again. He rained down a third, then a fourth, then a fifth in rapid succession, until Geno’s ass was just beginning to bloom pink. He paused for a moment to squeeze the lube onto his fingers, then pressed one inside Geno. 

Geno let out a low, ragged moan, dropping down to pillow his head in his folded arms and pushing back against Sid’s finger. Sid withdrew and struck him again, harder this time. 

On and on this cycle went, Sid gradually adding more fingers and pressing more insistently on Geno’s prostate, until Geno’s ass was a brilliant scarlet and Geno was making half-sobbing gasps into his arms. Sid’s hand was half numb, but still he kept on. He would wait for Geno. 

Finally, _finally_ , after a particularly sharp stroke against the back of Geno’s thighs, Geno let out a high, choked whine.

“Sid,” he moaned, voice thick and strangled. “Sid, please. Please.”

Sid immediately pressed three fingers back into Geno, pressing insistently, and snuck his other hand around to palm at his dick, the first time it’d been touched this whole time. Geno writhed underneath him, as if trying to escape his own body. The long line of his back suddenly went taut, and he choked out a sob onto the pillow, then went limp, as if suddenly turned to liquid.

Sid wriggled his hand out from underneath Geno, who squirmed away from the overstimulation, and wrapped it around his own neglected cock. He was so hard he could barely see straight, and only managed a few rough strokes before coming hard all over Geno’s ass and the small of his back.

He didn’t collapse on top of Geno, but it was a very near thing. He took a moment to spare himself a few deep breaths to bring himself down, then lazily ran his hand through the pool of cooling come on Geno’s back. Geno shifted under his hand, sighing absently as Sid smoothed his hands over Geno’s tender ass and massaged his trembling, achy thighs. He patted Geno’s legs in farewell, then crawled up Geno’s body to press a series of soft kisses along the back of Geno’s shoulders and up his neck. 

Geno let out another soft sigh, turning so half his face was visible. Sid kissed under his ear and the curve of his tired smile and his eyelid, too. He lowered himself down to press Geno firmly into the mattress, and resumed his slow exploration of Geno’s neck, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses to Geno’s sweat-damp skin. 

Geno shifted underneath him, and his mouth seeks out Sid’s own. Sid kissed him deeply, tongue probing Geno’s lazily. One of Geno’s hands came up to tangle in his hair, and he moaned quietly into Sid’s mouth. Sid pulled back to catch his breath, and can’t help but grin at the dazed look on Geno’s face. He’s not into spanking, not the way Geno is, but he’s hopelessly into making Geno look like that, and whatever it takes to get him there, Sid’s game.

Sid gets up, biting down a smile at Geno flopping his head back down against the pillow. He fetched a washcloth from the adjacent bathroom and wetted it under warm water, and returned quickly to his bed. He gently rubbed at Geno’s sticky thighs and over his back. Geno sighed contentedly under his arms and melted even further into the sheets. Sid tossed the cloth aside, and somehow managed Geno under the comforter and plastered himself along his back. 

“You good?” he asked Geno softly, one hand stroking along Geno’s stomach. Geno rumbled back quietly in response. Sid smiled into Geno’s neck. Yeah, they were good.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to go stand in the corner and think about what I’ve done now.


End file.
